


I Wouldn't Know Any Better

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Countdown [6]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, hey this isn't a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Andre dreams of whites and blues, and of people he can't ever get.
Relationships: Alan & Andre Wolf, Alan/Andre Wolf
Series: The Countdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Wouldn't Know Any Better

**Author's Note:**

> listen [gentle bones????](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYQX5OEzzQs) is so good please stan

Wistfully, he glances at the Guardsmen, wondering what it would feel like to be in the standard and humble blues and whites. He wonders what it felt like, to be scorned by nobles yet loved by civilians and those in need. 

It must be surreal, to awake every morning in relative comfort and stability, to have routines that could be derailed yet one is able to adapt to it accordingly and smile at the end of the day. How bizarre is it, to have comrades be one’s gravity and strength to go beyond human limits. 

‘How are you doing?’ The Captain greets lesser nobles easily, though awkwardly, knowing most of them by name and slipping into a chipper tone at such a high profile ball. He acts nothing like the elites, yet people part for him with their arms wide open. 

To hold someone with conflicting regards….. 

He’s jealous of how easy it seems, to fit in yet stand out. To be so unafraid of attracting looks on the outside while hiding everything in plain sight. 

Sooner or later, the Captain draws close, shedding sparkling politeness for an ecstatic grin. He makes a beeline for him, expertly dodging gorgeous waltzing couples and buzzing servers carrying large trays of food and drink that cost lifetimes. 

‘Andre!’ The Captain greets, touching his shoulder with an ease as if they’d known each other since the beginning of time. ‘I haven’t seen you in a while!’ Almost frowning, Alan scrutinises him, checking for any physical differences. 

Nodding jerkily, he stumbles over thoughts to create a more professional answer. ‘Apologies, Captain,’ Alan gives a plastic grin, ‘I’ve been caught in several job requests. Attending this ball feels like a breath of fresh air from my hectic schedule.’ 

It’s a lie, nothing about Finsel is relaxing nowadays. 

Alan’s frown grows apparent, causing small murmurs to erupt around them. He tries to block out insults and gossips aimed at him, choosing to focus on what other job offers he should accept. After an appropriate amount of time, to which Alan has a scarily precise internal clock for, Alan replies. 

‘You can always join the Guardsmen,’ he says, softly, as if tired and worn out by the current climate and glamour. ‘It might take longer for you to become a noble if you join us, but at least-- ‘ 

Andre does not give him a chance to finish, simply holding a stubborn hand up to stop the Captain. ‘I thank you for your offer,’ he begins, stomach clenching in indignance, ‘but I insist on regaining my family’s knighthood and noble status through my own strengths. I’m sorry, Captain.’ He hopes Alan can sense his sincerity in the apology. 

Alan’s face falls, devastated and anguished. ‘I see,’ he whispers, pale eyes darting away. 

But, just as quickly as Alan removes his mask, he slips it back on. Someone approaches, meekly asking for a dance, to which he gladly, smoothly, agrees to. Jealousy stirs in Andre once again. 

Without so much as another glance, Alan leaves.

And Andre, once again, can only stare wistfully at the humble blues and white of the uniform he admires. 

Perhaps, there may come a day when he no longer feels attachment nor attraction to the Captain, and what his Guardsmen have. 

**Author's Note:**

> what's the countdown number now


End file.
